Elf and Wife
by Davinspeak
Summary: FINISHED. Legolas wants to get married. Aragorn decides to fix him up with one of his(Aragorn's) daughters.
1. The Favor

This is a repost. I kind of screwed up the first upload. So anyway, this is how it should read. 

Legolas wants to get married and have children before he goes on to the Grey Havens. He asks his good friend Aragorn for help.

_____________________

After the war of the ring, Legolas remained in Gondor, only periodically visiting his father and Mirkwood, he decided to help Aragorn rebuilt his kingdom. Through the years he saw Aragorn's marriage blossom and his children grow as well. Legolas began to envy Aragorn's happiness and wondered if perhaps he couldn't have a little bit of that himself before he took to the sea.

One day, while walking side by side with his friend. Legolas decided that he did want to try at it. He decided to ask Aragorn's help.

"I want to get married, maybe even have children before I sail over sea," he said.

"Well, I think that's wonderful, Legolas. Did you have a maiden in mind?" Aragorn responded.

"No, I don't. And that's why I needed to ask you for a favor," he stopped walking then and moved to face Aragorn. "I want you to find me a wife."

That night, in the bedchamber, a confused Aragorn decided he needed help.

"Legolas has asked me to find him a wife."

Arwen stopped brushing her hair and turned in her seat to face her husband. "That is a great favor to ask. You should be honored."

"Honored? I feel frightened. How am I suppose to choose who is right for him?"

"You are the king. Are you not accustomed to choosing what is good for your people?"

Aragorn smiled, she was making fun of him. "I guess what I'm asking is if you will help me."

"Of course," she smiled. "Well, I can think of two questions you should ask yourself first. Does she have to be an Elf and does she have to be a princess? After all, Legolas is a Prince."

Aragorn walked to the other side of the room mulling it over in his head until he reached the window on the far side of the room.

"An Elf princess? Are there any left in Middle Earth?"

"No my love, there are not."

Aragorn stood in silence for a while. Arwen then stood up and went to stand by her husband.

"Might I make a suggestion?" she asked.

"Anythingplease. I am at a loss."

"How about a mortal princess? One of our daughters."

"Would you suggest Legolas to suffer the same fate as you? To give up an immortal life?" He turned to look at her.

"He does not have to give up his immortal life. As a half-elven I was given the mandate to leave Middle Earth with my father or not at all. Legolas does not have that binding set on him." She reached over and put a hand on his face. "Besides, I am not suffering. I love my life with you and with my children. I would not have had all this if I had left."

"I love you, my wife," he said.

Arwen smiled. "Will you think on my suggestion?"

"I will call the girls in tomorrow and very cunningly try and get their thoughts on the matter."


	2. Arden, Gilraen, Elise

The next day Aragorn sent word to his daughters to meet him in his study room after lunch.

The first to arrive was Arden firstborn daughter, third-born child of Aragorn and Arwen. Of all the daughters she is the one who resembled her father the most, though perhaps it's due to the fact that she trained as a soldier and became a shield-maiden. She was very tall, with broader shoulders than her sisters, and though she was beautiful it was often overlooked for her sisters' beauties.

Arden was dressed in the full armor of Gondor minus the helmet and shield. Her long hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. 

"I am here father," she said from the doorway. 

"Come in and sit. I will wait for your sisters before we begin a discussion."

She sat in a seat close to Aragorn's desk and wiped some sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. 

About two minutes later came Gilraen, second-born daughter, fourth-born child, so named after Aragorn's mother. She worked as a healer in the Houses of Healing. She alone of all the daughters was born with Arwen's blue eyes. Her dress and hair were tidy, and pretty, but practical enough for her daily work.

"Is something wrong father?" she asked as she walked through the door. She closed it but when she took two steps she realized she had caught her dress in it and had to reopen the door to free herself.

"No daughter, but I will await your sister before I continue. Please sit."

And so it was that ten minutes later, Elise, the last remaining daughter, and baby of the family strolled in.

"I'm here father. Forgive my tardiness, please," she smiled at him and took a seat near her sisters. Of all the children, she resembled Arwen the most except in eye color. But she was held the most beautiful daughter of Aragorn, and the most charming maiden in Gondor.

"Good. Now that you're all here I can begin. The idea has been brought up to me that I should arrange a marriage between one of you and a prince," he let it hang there in the air a moment and looked at all his daughter's faces hoping one of them would respond.

Arden's temper broke out first.

"Why should I have to marry at all? You have Gilraen and Elise to marry off!"

"I'll do it!" And then she thought on it a little longer. "Wait. Prince of what exactly? Is it King Eomer's son? Or is it one of King Imrahil's son?"

Gilraen broke in before he could answer.

"Father I have long prepared for the possibility that you would arrange my marriage. I only ask that he be a generous and intelligent man. I do not want to marry some ignorant oaf."

Aragorn sighed. "Nothing is planned out yet. In fact I have not even mentioned this idea to the man in question. But this is not the last you will hear of this matter."

"Father," Arden began. "Elise has already agreed to marry some man no matter who he is just as long as he's a prince."

"That's not true," Elise interrupted. "I asked who it was remember? Anyway, at least I'm willing to make a few sacrifices for the good of the kingdom."

"What are you going on about," asked Gilraen. "I said I'd do it also. Don't try to play the martyr."

"Stop!" Aragorn yelled. "Go now about your day. You will know my decision soon enough."

"But father," Arden said.

I said goodbye, Arden. I will see you all later.'


	3. Arwen the Spy

Oh, I forgot the disclaimer.. I do not own Tolkien works at all or any of Tolkien characters. I'm not making any money off of this and I truly apologize for not mentioning this in the first chapter. 

Thanks to Elise. The person, not the character in this story.

After the meeting with his daughters, Aragorn met his wife for lunch and to get more help on the matter with Legolas.

"I spoke with our daughters. It did not go very well."

Arwen laughed. "Let me guess. Arden was inflamed. Gilraen said she's do whatever you asked, and Elise. Well, she must have been thrilled. Unless you told her that her chances of becoming queen of Mirkwood were virtually impossible."

"I did not mention that the prince in question was Legolas."

"My love, you need more help than I first imagined. Why don't you go and speak with Legolas. Ask him how he would feel about a mortal wife, but do not mention you have one of our daughters in mind. Tomorrow, I will become a spy."

"A spy? How do you mean?"

"I mean that I will observe our friend with our daughters to get a better idea of how they would match up."

"Very well then. Thank you."

It wasn't until the second day after the conversation that Arwen was able to begin her spying. The first day was spent trying to arrange situations that would put Legolas in the path of only one daughter at a time. Legolas had told Aragorn that a mortal wife would be fine and he was looking forward to possibly having children that would live on in Middle Earth after he was gone.

Arwen was in the palace looking out a window facing the training fields of Gondor's soldiers. Arden was the easiest of the meetings to arrange. Legolas often spent time training the soldiers and Arden was one of them. The only thing Arwen had to do was make sure with the captain that he'd pair off Legolas with Arden as sparring partners. Her keen Elven hearing allowed her to listen in to their conversations.

"Good morning, Legolas. Let me remind you not to make this easy for me simply because I am a mortal woman," Arden said.

"Have I ever given you that impression?" he said, humoring her.

"I know you do. How am I ever going to defeat an Elf in battle if I don't know what I'm fully up against?"

"I doubt you will ever face an Elf in battle, save perhaps a battle of wit, which you would lose also," he said and laughed.

Arden responded by drawing her sword and Legolas quickly responded. They went on for a few minutes neither winning util he made a move, which caused her to drop her sword. Quickly he had her retreating into the palace wall. He put the blade against her throat and moved his body closer to hers.

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat an Elf," he said.

"You may be an Elf but you are still a male Elf," and with that remark she lifted her hand where she had produced a knife and held it to his groin and smiled. "I think you would kill me and I'd still have long enough to forsake you any children."

Legolas took his sword down and smiled back at her.

"Let's go again."

Arwen watched them for a couple of hours. Legolas occasionally letting Arden win though no one in the army could defeat Legolas with one on one combat. Then the captain let everybody go in for lunch and the two walked off together.

Arwen quickly ran after them. There was no way she would manage to be inconspicuous in the dining halls of the soldiers so she made a decision to have lunch with them directly instead.

"May I dine with you?" she asked them.

"Of course Arwen, please sit,' Legolas responded.

"So how is Arden's swordfighting moving along?"

"Well, she needs a lot of work if she is going to live up to her Elven roots. But she is good. For a mortal," Legolas teased her as he often did.

"I will remove that smile from you face Legolas. One day." She smiled.

"You could learn a lot from Legolas, Arden," Arwen said.

"I'm sorry, mother," then she raised her drink to him, "all hail Legolas, Prince of.," but she trailed off as if something was trying to click in her head but wouldn't quite make it. She noticed they were waiting for her to finish. ".Mirkwood. I'm sorry I lost my train of thought."

The rest of the meal went by without incident. Arwen kept mostly quiet. Instead she watched the two of them. They were constantly throwing verbal punches at each other and smiling in response. 

When they went back to training Arwen returned to her post at the window. The two were very close friends. It was obvious. And they kept trading remarks and doing more horseplay than actual serious spars. They sent each other to the floor numerous times.

"Had enough?" Legolas asked her.

"Of you? Never."

Legolas catching her double meaning paused for a moment and distracted himself long enough to allow her to drop him to the floor with a sweeping kick.

"Legolas," she said standing over him. "If all I have to do is flirt with you to win our fights then I would say you have never faced a female foe."

Legolas used his legs to drop her to the ground also then flipped himself so he was straddling her hips.

"You have not won yet, Arden."

Then he got up and held his hand out to help her stand.

Arwen walked back to her own chambers. Tomorrow she had arranged a meeting with Legolas and Elise.


	4. Archery Lessons

A/N I don't know anything about archery, so if this sounds ridiculous, I'm sorry. But It's all I could think of.

The day after Legolas and Arden's little sparring match, Arwen had arranged for Elise to start archery lessons with Legolas. Elise was less than thrilled. Not knowing what to wear she just put on one of her simpler dresses. She waited outside her door for the Elf to arrive. But before he did Elise saw Elfwine, King Eomer's son walking towards her.

"Good morning, fair maiden. Are you ready for our walk?" he said.

"Elfwine, I cannot go with you today. My mother is forcing me to take archery lessons."

" Archery lessons? Well, I'm better with a sword but I could help teach you archery if that is what your mother wishes."

"Thank you, but the lessons have already been arranged with Legolas."

Elfwine stood in thought. His morning stroll with Elise was the favorite part of his day. "Well, perhaps I can walk you to the practice field then?"

"You'll have to walk Legolas and I to the fields. He should be meeting me here any second."

And right then, as if on cue, Legolas appeared just a few feet behind Elfwine. 

"Good morning, Elfwine. Good morning, Elise. I see you are wearing a dress to archery lessons. Was that your mother's idea as well?" Legolas greeted.

"I did not know what to wear. The archery lessons were not my idea," she defended.

"Well, the dress won't hinder you too much. Shall we get going? Elfwine did you want to join us?"

Elfwine broke out of thought and decided not to go. He wished them well and went off in the opposite direction.

Legolas and Elise went on their way and soon reached the open fields of the archery area. It was there that hidden behind a tree a far way off Arwen awaited them. The archery range was vast and there was no way she could skillfully hide from them nearby. Because of this, Arwen could not hear their conversation, but decided that perhaps their body language could tell her how they got along together. 

There were two bows and a barrel with many arrows inside waiting for them. In the distance there was a row of many targets standing.

"I took the liberty of coming by early and filling the barrel with the arrows," said Legolas. He handed her the smaller of the two bows. "This one is yours. It is made especially for women beginners. This is my bow of old from Mirkwood. It's older than your father."

"Many things of yours are older than my father."

Legolas ignored her last comment and proceeded with the lesson. "First thing I want you to do is take a practice shot without any direction from me," he handed her an arrow from the barrel. "Now, try to hit that target over there. Do not get frustrated. I do not believe you will even hit the board."

Elise took the arrow and took aim as she had seen the archers of Gondor do on occasion. "Thank you for your overwhelming confidence," she sniped. She released the arrow and despite what Legolas had thought, it did hit the board. Unfortunately it was the next board over.

"Your first problem is simple," began Legolas, "you are moving your whole body over as you let go of the arrow. Watch me."

He took on of the arrows in his own bow and shot at his target board, the one Elise had hit. The arrow landed in the center.

"Now try it again, this time I'll help you," he said.

Legolas handed her another arrow and as she strung it, he placed himself behind her, moving in so their bodies touched. He reached around her and held her hand in his as she took aim. His mouth was right next to her ear. 

"Now shoot," he said.

The arrow this time hit the intended board though not the center. Legolas reached for another arrow and they kept practicing in that manner, body to body, for a few minutes. Arwen watched from behind her tree.

Then Legolas moved away and told her to try it by herself. This time Elise hit the board all by herself.

"You are a good teacher Prince Legolas," she said and right then a fleeting thought entered her mind. Prince? Surely this couldn't be whom her father was talking about? He was an Elf? But so was her mother, and she was the one who suddenly insisted Legolas teach her archery. But before the thought could further develop, Legolas spoke, getting her out of her reverie.

"Your first problem was simple, working on the others is going to be a bit more difficult," he said. "Try it a few more times and make sure that last one was not an accidental stroke of good luck for you."

She did so and hit the board about as many times as she missed it. Beside her, Legolas started practicing as well, looking over at her every once in a while. On the last one she strung the arrow incorrectly and cried out in pain as she dropped both bow and arrow to the ground.

"I am bleeding!' she yelled and held her wound in her good hand.

Legolas took her wounded hand away from her and examined it; "It is only a small scratch. You are barely bleeding at all," he laughed.

"But it hurts!" Elise insisted.

"I'll kiss it and make it better with my Elf magic," he teased and reached her hand up to lightly kiss her wounded thumb.

"You are lying, there is no Elf magic in kisses," she pouted.

"There is only one way to find out," he teased.

"Master Elf!" she teased back.

"Come, I will take you to your sister in the Houses of Healing," he said. They walked away, Legolas still holding her hand in his.

And that is how Arwen saw them last. Walking away, hand in hand.


	5. The Bodyguard

A/N.thanks for the reviews guys. I'm sorry I'm being a bit lazy on the update. And I'll take the advice of reviewing other people's work too. Sorry. Bad author.

On the morning of the next day, Gilraen was walking through the streets of Gondor on her way out the gates to gather some herbs for the Houses of Healing. She carried a basket with her and it dangled off her right arm.

Before she reached the last gate she saw Legolas coming towards her from the side. She stood still in place waiting for him to reach her.

"Good morning, Legolas," she said.

"Good morning, Gilraen. It seems I have caught up to you just in time. I was going to meet you in front of your room, but you left earlier than I thought."

"Why were you going to meet me at my room?" asked Gilraen slightly confused, "did you need something my friend?" 

"Well, your mother asked me to accompany you today. Did she not tell you?" Gilraen shook her head in the negative. "Well, she was just worried about your safety. Do you usually go out gathering herbs alone?"

"No, I usually go with Ioreth's daughter, but I couldn't she suddenly informed me last night that she would be busy."

"Well then, shall we go?"

Legolas and Gilraen walked out the gates side by side and then walked about an hour towards the north before Gilraen found the herbs she was looking for. Off by the trees stood Arwen, who of course had arranged the whole affair. She had asked Ioreth's daughter not to go herb picking in the morning. And she had asked Legolas to accompany Gilraen.

Gilraen kneeled in the grass and filled her basket while Legolas stood nearby looking around the area in case there was any danger. He was there as bodyguard after all. Which is perhaps why today would be the only day he sensed someone in the area though he did not know who it was.

"Gilraen, " he said. She looked up at him from her position on the ground. "There is someone in those trees over there. Just one person, but I cannot see clearly who. They are hidden too well"

"What do we do?"

"Stay down there. Don't move unless I say so."

Legolas slowly walked towards the person. Arwen, seeing his approach, decided to try to elude Legolas. She ran as quietly as she could back towards the gates of Gondor. Mentally she imagined this was a futile attempt. She had been discovered, she should just stay her ground and think of an excuse. But before she could rationalize her thoughts clearly, she ran into Legolas' chest and fell backwards.

"Arwen?" Legolas looked down her thoroughly confused. "What are you doing out here? And why were you running from me?"

On the spot Arwen said the first thing that came to mind. "I went out for a walk. I ran from you because I did not know it was you," then she stood up and wiped the dust off her dress. "My eyes are not as elven as they use to be."

"Well, I am sorry I frightened you. But why are you walking alone? You yourself asked me to accompany Gilraen because you were afraid for her safety."

Arwen paused to think of an excuse. "I can take care of myself."

Legolas stared at her, not quite believing all he was hearing, but decided to let it go for the moment.

"Are you going back to the palace?" he asked.

"No," she said. She still had to gather information on Legolas and Gilraen. If she went back now she would have to arrange another meeting and then someone might truly get suspicious of her. "Actually, if it is alright, I will join you and my daughter on this stroll."

"Very well," he said. "Come this way."

Gilraen was still lying down on the ground when they reached her.

"You can get up now Gilraen," Legolas said, "It was just your mother taking a stroll."

Gilraen stood up, her white dress was soiled from the ground and she tried to wipe off some of it, but most of the dirt remained. She looked at her mother strangely.

"A stroll? Outside the walls when you have asked me to have an escort?" she asked.

Arwen stood by her story. "I can take care of myself."

Gilraen stood silent for a moment in thought. First, her friend cannot accompany her herb picking. Then Legolas shows up conveniently enough to escort. Then her mother just so happens to be in the woods where they are. 

Arwen, sensing that her daughter was trying to put this all into a logistical perspective, spoke before her daughter could think about it any further.

"Are you finished here Gilraen? We could move on now so you get all the herbs you need and we can return within the gates before the sun sets."

"Yes mother, we can move on."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Arwen dodged any remaining questions Legolas had, and after a bit, he got the hint and stopped asking. 

When they Gilraen finished her task, the three walked back to the gates; Arwen holding the basket of herbs, Legolas looking around him for any immediate danger, and Gilraen, quietly in the middle of the two.


	6. Aragorn's verdict

A/N Thanks again for all the reviews guys..

It was night already and Arwen, having spent the day with Gilraen and Legolas, quickly walked to her room to tell Aragorn all she had learned the past few days.

Aragorn was going to their room at the same time and they met by the door outside.

"Estel, I have gathered some information," she began, "but I cannot spy anymore. Today Legolas caught me and I am afraid if I continue everyone's suspicions will grow."

"You were caught?" he said and smiled.

"Yes, and when I tried to run I ran right into Legolas and fell to the ground."

Aragorn laughed out loud. "Then I am sure they suspect something already if he caught you running from him."

"Well, it is too late now for excuses." 

She opened the door to the room and went inside. Aragorn walked in after her and shut the door behind him. He moved over to one of the chairs by the window that they had in the room.

"So please tell me, what have you learned?" He asked.

Arwen sat opposite him in the other chair.

"I think it is quite simple. I did not see any chemistry between him and Gilraen. Although perhaps that is because I was there with them the whole time after they caught me. But it is too late now to keep spying. Anyway, Arden and him did look like they had a lot in common and a somewhat flirty relationship."

"But Arden has expressed that she does not want to marry at all," Aragorn put in.

"Of course. Which leads me to the conclusion that our choice should be Elise. They did look like they could get along. They were flirting with each other. And Elise has always wanted to marry a prince."

"I agree, Evenstar." 

"Perhaps you should talk to them about this tomorrow."

"Yes." Aragorn agreed. 

The next morning, Aragorn summoned for his daughter, Elise. She arrived at his study room midday, after her walk with Elfwine.

"What is it father?"

"Please sit down, Elise, " when she did he continued, "Do you recall the conversation we had a few days ago with your other sisters about marrying a prince?"

"Yes," she responded, "Wait. It is Elfwine is it not? He has been on my heels for the past few months, I should have thought of it before."

"Elfwine?" Aragorn was completely confused now.

"For a moment I thought it might be Legolas because mother suddenly wanted me to take archery lessons with him. But then I remembered how much he want to sail the sea, so it could not be him. It has to be Elfwine."

Aragorn just stood there speechless for a moment. Elise continued.

"But then why would you ask all of us which one wanted to marry? Has he been courting my sisters as well? I know I do not speak with them often, but I think one of them would have said something to me. Father?"

"Elfwine?" he repeated.

"Father?"

Aragorn shook himself out of the shock for a moment.

"Elise, nothing is decided yet. I apologize for having you come all the way out here."

"But am I right?"

"I will speak to you at another time, Elise. Have a good day."

Elise stood up staring at him, slightly confused. But she turned and walked out of his study none the less.

Aragorn stood at his desk for a moment thinking on the situation and what he would tell Arwen. 

Elise passed by the Houses of Healing and then by the practice range and gave word for her sisters to please meet her for dinner in the garden behind their bedchambers. It was where they always had dinner together when they were young girls but something that had become a rare occurrence since they grew up.

And since it was such a rare occurrence all sisters met promptly. After their food had been served to them, Elise began to tell them everything about her meeting with father.

"But he did not confirm your suspicions?" asked Arden after Elise finished her story.

"No, he seemed utterly surprised that I even mentioned Eomer's son," she answered.

"You know," began Gilraen, "I also had a suspicion of Legolas. The other day he came herb picking with me."

"So? You should not be outside the gates by yourself. There are still forces in the South that wish to see Gondor fall," said Arden.

"But I never go by myself. That day no one could go with me. Then Legolas mysteriously showed up. And then we ran into mother hiding in the woods."

"See!' said Elise, "just like mother mysteriously wanting me to take archery lessons with Legolas. And he IS a prince. Arden, have you had some mysterious meeting with Legolas this week?"

"No, " she said. "We were sparring a few days ago but that is not strange"

"You always spar with Legolas?" asked Gilraen.

"No, I seldom do. But it is not as odd as what you and Elise have mentioned."

"Did you run into mother?" asked Elise.

"She had lunch with us."

"Ha! It is true. Mother has been spying on us!" Elise was excited now. "She was probably there during my archery lessons too but we did not sense her."

"But why?" Arden asked.

"Well we could ask her," said Gilraen.

"Yes. Tomorrow in the early morning I will cancel my walk with Elfwine and we shall go straight to mother. Agreed?" asked Elise.

"Yes," said Arden.

"Yes," said Gilraen. "But one more thing. If they mean to marry one of us with Legolas, and Elise has already said that Elfwine has been trying to court her, then.

" then they will marry either you or myself off to Legolas." Arden concluded.

They sat in silence lulling it over. 

"Arden," said Gilraen, "you get along very well with Legolas. Would you be interested in"

"No!" she interrupted. "And do not put any ideas into mother's head tomorrow, my sister. Let us just go to mother tomorrow and straighten all this out before anything else happens."

They all finished their dinners talking about other things in their lives. Afterwards, they confirmed they would meet in the morning in front of Elise's door and then they went off into their separate rooms.


	7. Small confrontation

A/N I'm writing this without waiting for reviews. I'm just on a roll right now and I want to keep writing before it leaves my head.

Elise walked out of her bedchamber the next morning and outside waiting for her were Elfwine, Gilraen, and Arden. She told Elfwine she had to cancel their walk today since she had some matters to take care of with her sisters. He was a bit disappointed, so Elise offered to meet him for lunch. He happily agreed and went on his way.

Then Arden, Gilraen, and Elise walked down the halls and down a staircase to find their mother. In the morning she could usually be found tending flowers in a small garden she kept all to herself. Arden walked through into the patio in a semi-march: determination in her step. Gilraen, stepped behind her. She tripped on a root and almost fell but managed to catch her balance in time. Her squeal got Arwen's attention, and she stood up from where she was replanting some flowers to look at the newcomers.

"Good morning, my daughters. What brings you today?" she asked.

Arden stood in front of her but turned around to make sure all her sisters were with her. 

Gilraen fumbled lightly but quickly went to stand next to Arden. It was then that Elise finally arrived. She had been stalled greeting various people along the way.

"Well, now that we are ALL here," Arden began looking specifically at Elise who just shrugged. "Mother, there are a couple of things we would like to talk to you about."

Arwen looked at her daughters. She had been expecting this somewhat. After all, her daughter were not feeble minded, it was only a matter of time before they figured out that something was going on. Especially after she was caught yesterday.

"And what is that?" Arwen said proudly. She was not going to make this easy for them.

Arden looked over at her sisters, but they were all looking at her expectantly. As usual, she thought, she had to do everything.

"Well,' Arden backed up slightly under the force of her mother's stare. "Father mentioned something about one of us being betrothed to a prince, but he did not say whom. Elise and Gilraen think you have been spying on them."

"Is this true?" Arwen asked and turned her gaze to her younger daughters.

"I did not say you were spying on me," said Elise suddenly a little humbled. "I just wondered why I was taking archery lessons all of a sudden."

"And you, Gilraen?" Arwen asked.

"But mother, I caught you in the woods," she ventured and quickly looked down at the grass.

"Well I hope there is more evidence against me than what you have told me right now. If not then I suggest you come back when your argument is more organized." Arwen knelt down and continued her work in the garden.

Arden looked at her sisters who were both staring at her again expectantly.

"Mother, I apologize," she began but only looked at her sisters. "This is all based on their suspicions, not mine. I wish you a good day. But if what they are suspicious of is true, mother, then I will remind you that I do not wish to marry. So if you were ever spying on me I ask you to stop."

"I have heard you, Arden" she said.

Arden turned around to leave.

"Wait!," Elise yelled at Arden and she stopped. "That is not all _I_ have to say. I want to talk about Legolas."

Arwen looked up from her gardening, but right then a horn sounded in the distance. It was quickly followed by many answering horns.

"Battle!" screamed Arden. "We have been attacked! I must go"

Arden ran out of the patio and headed towards the armory.

Arwen stood up from the ground.

"This conversation will have to continue at another time," she said and then ran inside herself to find her husband.


	8. Casualties of War

A/N things are gonna change.. I can feel it. I'm not terribly good at writing war scenes. I'll probably be updating quicker cause things are getting good.

Arden left the armory in full gear and then collected her horse at the stables before riding out to meet with her company.

Her father, Legolas, and Eldarion, her oldest brother would be in the first company out. She was somewhere in the middle with all the horse riders. She didn't mind being left behind a bit; it took her years to convince her father to let her be a soldier at all. All told she was one of only two women in the service of Gondor.

Her captain explained that a small army from Harad in the South had attacked Southern Gondor. The company rode out and not a few hours later they could see the battle raging. Her father's company already had arrived and was now in the full heat of battle. Her captain signaled for them to go forth and fight.

Arden was in the mists of battle, not for the first time. She rushed her enemies and smote them down.

In the front line, Aragorn and Legolas fought side by side. A messenger had been sent to Rohan to ask for assistance in case this fight could not be resolved quickly. The two warriors were a deadly pair having seen many a battle with worse enemies and worse odds than they now faced.

It was common to hear screaming amidst all the fighting and death, but Legolas' elven ears picked up one scream in particular.

"The princess has fallen!" someone yelled in the distance. "Arden is wounded! Help me protect her so her body is not trampled!"

Legolas was unprepared for the lump that developed in his throat to hear those words. His heartbeat accelerated and he was almost caught in the panic but somehow managed to ward off his enemies and inform Aragorn.

"King! I hear in the distance, Arden has fallen!" he yelled.

Aragorn was also caught off guard and looked terribly stricken.

"Where, Legolas?" he yelled back. "Lead me!"

Legolas left the front lines with Aragorn following him swiftly. They reached the place where Legolas had heard the cry and there was a small wall of men spaced closely together fighting off enemies. In the middle lay Arden.

The men, seeing Legolas and Aragorn's approach made way for them to pass through. The two knelt down beside her and the men quickly closed off their human wall behind them. They examined her noting that she had been wounded on her left side and was bleeding. 

"Arden," Legolas began, but she would not stir.

"Arden!" Aragorn said to her. He lightly slapped her face and then she opened her eyes and saw them.

"Am I dreaming?" she said. "If yours are the faces that I last see before I die then indeed I am luckier than many who have fallen in battle."

"Do not greet death so quickly, Arden," Aragorn said. "I will take you out of here and back within the walls."

"Father, you cannot leave the battle."

"Eldarion and Legolas are here, that will have to be enough."

"No, she is right," Legolas said. "You stay, I will take her to Gondor."

"No, Legolas. She is my daughter," Aragorn said angrily in the madness of the situation.

"Aragorn," Legolas began and placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn turned his face from Arden to Legolas. "I will take her."

"Do not argue with me now, Elf. We have no time." He began to pick her up in his arms.

"Aragorn! Let me"

"No, Legolas! Stop hindering me and trying to keep me from my kin!" Aragorn yelled at him and then stormed off. The men parted for him. Aragorn grabbed the first rider-less horse he saw and with Arden on his lap, rode quickly back to Gondor.

Legolas was left in a fury. He was merciless in his attacks for the rest of the day. And when night came and the enemy retreated at least for that day, Legolas rode back to Gondor leaving Eldarion in command.

Legolas did not stop running his horse until he was in front of the Houses of Healing. There he dismounted and left the horse in the front of the house freely. He stormed inside looking all around him trying to find Arden.

"Where is she?" he scowled at all the healers. "Where is she!"

One woman by the back wall managed the courage to speak to the raging Elf.

"Who are you looking for, Master Elf?"

"Arden," he said still walking through the rooms and looking around all the beds for her.

The woman followed after him. "She is in a private room. Turn right at the end of the hall. It's the second to last door."

Legolas broke into a run leaving the healers behind. When he reached the door he found it to be locked. He knocked and asked to go in.

The door opened slightly only part of the way and Arwen crept out slowly.

"She is asleep, Legolas," she said gravely. "Her wound has been cleaned and bandaged."

"Will she live?" he asked desperately.

"They cannot say for sure," and she quietly wiped a tear away. "They keep telling me that there is a good chance. But she just looks so ill."

"May I see her?"

"Yes. But be very quiet."

Legolas opened the door slowly and went inside. Arwen followed him. 

Arden lay on the bed asleep. Her face was deathly pale and her breathing was shallow. The sight almost broke his heart. Aragorn sat in a chair next to her holding her hand. He didn't even look up when Legolas entered the room. Elise was on the other side of the room looking out the window, her face tear stained. Gilraen stood at a nearby table rinsing out the blood from the rags used to clean Arden's wounds.

Legolas went to the bedside and looked down at her form. He traced his hand over her brow. Aragorn noticed him then, but said nothing.

A bruise was forming on the right side of her face and in several areas on her arms. The bed sheet was not pulled up high enough to hide the gash at her side, which had bled through the bandages.

"She cannot die." Legolas whispered.

Aragorn looked up at him. "You must ride back to battle. But I will not go with you."

"I would rather stay, Aragorn."

"I will not let you. You are needed in battle."

"Then I will ride back every night," argued Legolas.

"If that is the way it has to be, my friend. But I will not leave her side, and I need you to help defend my City."

With that agreement, Legolas settled to watch Arden for a while longer, but before day broke he rode out to South Gondor.


	9. Male Bonding

A/N I think I'm going to make many people unhappy with the results from this story. I've even been mortally threatened.

During the following week after Arden's wound in battle, Legolas kept his word and visited her every night. Unfortunately, by the time he arrived she was always asleep. He spent the duration of his stay back in Gondor talking to Gilraen who hardly seemed to sleep at all since she was given the care of her sister. But she informed him that Arden was getting better rather quickly. And the worst of it was over.

The Harad did not make any more attacks on South Gondor and after a week of camping out, most of the army including Legolas made their way back into the walls of Gondor. He left a small amount of men behind with Eldarion to assist those of Southern Gondor. When Legolas arrived back to the gates it was still daylight. 

Legolas was greeted first by Elfwine, whom Aragorn had made stay behind. The King did not want Eomer's only son to die under his care.

"Legolas," he said. "What news do you bring?"

"All is quiet for now," he responded. Legolas did not stop walking but made a straight path towards the Houses of Healing.

"You are headed for the Houses of Healing are you not?" Elfwine asked. 

"Yes."

"I will go with you. It is almost lunch time and I am meeting Elise there."

"Yes, it seems the royal family never leaves the place."

They walked in silence for a bit and then Legolas ventured to pry.

"Are you in love with the King's youngest daughter?"

Elfwine did not respond right away. He merely tried to hide a small smile playing on his lips.

"You do not have to respond, my friend. It is painfully obvious to everyone. Save perhaps the royal family themselves."

"Well, I will admit it then," he said, "if you will admit to me if you go to the Houses to see Arden, or Gilraen?"

Legolas stopped his pace then and turned to Elfwine slightly confused.

"What do you mean. I go to see Arden, she is ill."

"Yes, but you spend all your time with Gilraen."

"I never knew you were a gossip."

"But I could say the same of you."

They stood there staring at each other in a deadlock silence. Finally Legolas, curious of Elfwine's question spoke again.

"Are you implying that I am in love with one of Aragorn's daughters?"

"I would say that you are, though I'm not sure with which one. So long as it isn't Elise," he said. "You just seem different lately is all. And the messengers that you send back from the front line say that you are going mad. They say you stare blankly into the distance and then as easily frown as you break into a laugh."

Legolas resumed walking and thought on Elfwine's words.

"I only speak to Gilraen because Arden is asleep by the time I can ride back."

"So then it is Arden that you love?"

"You are jumping to conclusions. Of course I love Arden. I also love Gilraen, Elise, Arwen, and Aragorn. They are my dear friends."

"As you wish," Elfwine said.

Right then they reached the Houses of Healing and went inside together.

They walked down to Arden's room. Outside the door stood Elise. She smiled when she saw them approach.

"Elfwine, Legolas," she began "so good to see you. I take it by your daytime appearance, Legolas, that all has gone well in south Gondor?"

"Indeed it has my lady. Is Arden awake? I should be glad to finally speak with her."

"Yes. Wait one moment and I will announce you."

Elise slipped inside. Arden was sitting up in the bed and Gilraen was putting a new bandage on her wound. Arwen sat in a chair by the bed.

"Arden," Elise said. "Legolas is here to see you. Put your robe back on so he can come in."

"No. Do not let him in. I asked you all not to let anyone in who was not family," she said.

"But Legolas is like family," argued Elise. 

"I do not want anyone, especially not a soldier, to see me this way. It is hard enough to make them see me as an equal. I do not need the soldiers of Gondor to see me this weak."

"Arden," her mother said, "you are being rude. He is your friend and is concerned for your health. How would you feel if he was wounded and refused to see you?"

"You will upset him," Gilraen broke in. "He has ridden back every night this week to see you."

"I asked that no one see me. And all of you let Legolas in and who knows who else at night when I was asleep. Why did you go against my wishes?"

"Fine," Elise said. "I will make your excuses, but only this one time. If he returns then it is your problem."

"I will go with you," Gilraen said. "Just give me one second." 

She finished bandaging Arden and together, they walked out where Legolas and Elfwine were waiting.

"Greetings Gilraen. How does Arden fair today?" Legolas asked.

"She is much better. She even walked around the room once with only a little help from me."

"May I see her then?"

"I am afraid not. She was very tired from the walking and is taking a little nap."

Legolas sensed they were not being completely honest. He hid the hurt he felt behind a blank expression.

"Legolas," Elise said. "Elfwine and I were going to go have lunch would you like to join us?"

Legolas snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"Sounds good," he said. "Will you join us, Gilraen?"

"Sounds good to me too."


	10. Eldarion

A/N I'm just going to receive many angry reviews so please read the author's note that comes after this chapter. By the way, Elfwine is Eomer's son and future King of Rohan. Look in the Appendix after Return of the King. The House of Eorl. I didn't just make it ALL up. Eldarion is also the name of Aragorn's son and heir to the throne of Gondor. Also in the appendix see, the tale of Aragorn and Arwen. 

While Legolas, Elfwine, Elise, and Gilraen were at lunch, Aragorn came to see Arden with Eldarion, his oldest son and heir. He had just come back from the front lines indefinitely.

"Arden, you look much better than I feared," Eldarion said.

"Thank you, I think." 

Aragorn went and sat in a chair by Arwen. Eldarion took a seat on by the foot of the bed.

"I take it the threat is over for now?' Arden asked.

"Yes, I believe they were just trying to keep us on our toes," Aragorn answered. "We sent word to Rohan a few days ago not to come."

"How much longer before you can leave?" asked Eldarion.

"Gilraen won't let me. She says she can keep a better eye on me here. But I can walk around a bit with the use of a cane. The pain in my side has not fully left me and it's hard to put any weight on it."

"At least the wound has stopped bleeding," Aragorn said. "I couldn't bear to lose you too."

"Where is everybody?" said Eldarion. "I was hoping to receive a big welcome."

"None as big as your vanity," Arden joked. "Well, our sisters have gone to lunch with Legolas and Elfwine."

"Well, they have spent the whole week together haven't they? Legolas and Gilraen," said Arwen.

"Yes, I noticed that too," said Aragorn. "Do you think we made a mistake, perhaps Gilraen and Legolas would make a good pair?"

"Did I miss something?" asked Eldarion.

Aragorn and Arwen shared a look. "I think we should tell them," Arwen said.

"You're right." said Aragorn and then turned to his children. "About two weeks ago Legolas asked me to find him a wife. Arwen and I thought it would be nice if he married on of our own daughters."

"So it was Legolas all along," said Arden understanding the situation fully. "That is why he was giving Elise archery lessons and that is why he escorted Gilraen. He was trying to see which one of them he liked best."

"No," said Arwen. "He does not know we intended one of our own daughters for him. I admit I set up the situations to see which one of you he got along with best. But you are forgetting yourself Arden. I set it up so you were sparring with Legolas all day."

"Me? But why? Elise and Gilraen are more the marrying type Men never give me the same attention they give them."

Arwen continued, "that is because they are frightened of you. Even the soldiers of Gondor are frightened of you. You have made too tough an exterior. Now you even refuse to have Legolas see you."

Arden stayed quiet.

Eldarion laughed at her discomfort.

"In any case," said Aragorn; " you shall have no need of worry. I will go speak to your sister later today about Legolas."

"You can't force her to marry!" Arden said.

"We would never force any of you to marry," said Arwen. "If Gilraen says no then we will just think of something else."

Arden seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Arwen," Aragorn said, "let us go have a meal as well since Arden is feeling good enough to argue with us already."

"Yes. Eldarion, will you join us?"

"No, I think I will stay and catch up with my sister."

"Fine," said Aragorn, "When you see Gilraen, tell her to meet me in my study before dinner."

The couple stood and left the room. Eldarion turned to his sister then.

"You won't let Legolas come see you?"

"I just did not want to be seen this vulnerable."

"But Legolas has known you all your life. He has seen you in much more vulnerable states. You could go for a short walk together. Then you won't appear bedridden."

"Yes, I know you are right."

"Good. You know Arden, you do not have to be the strong one in the family. That job is for me if I am to be King"

"I know," she said exasperated, "do you have to always be right about everything?"

"Yes, if I am the only one who can reason with you," he smiled sadly. "Elendur's death in battle made you a soldier and Gilraen a healer."

"I was the last to know our brother had died."

"No, Elise was. But she was only ten; too young for it to affect her the same way it did you and Gilraen. You've been trying to replace him for years."

"And Gilraen has been trying to save everyone's life."

Eldarion stood up to leave.

"You should have some fun," he said. "Remember when you were younger? You, Elendur, and Gilraen would always go swimming together and climbing trees."

"We could never make it as high as Legolas. It was as if a simple leaf could hold his entire weight," she smiled.

"See? Now go for a walk with Legolas, it will lighten your heart."

Arden nodded.

"I will come to see you again tomorrow, but after that I am returning to Southern Gondor."

He leaned over her and gave her a kiss on her cheek before turning and walking out.

About fifteen minutes after, Gilraen walked through the door with a tray of food.

"Arden," she began, "Legolas was very disappointed you would not see him. We told him you were asleep but I do not think he believed us."

It is just as well," she responded. "If he comes back let him in. I will take a walk with him."

"What has changed your mind?"

"Eldarion, who else? Father has asked to see you before dinner in his study."

"What for?" she said while setting the tray on a table next to the bed.

"He wants to marry you to Legolas."

Gilraen dropped the silverware she had unwrapped from a napkin.

"Me? Why?"

"It seems that people have noticed all the time you two have been spending together. Apparently they have been setting us up from the beginning. Mother _was_ spying on us."

"Oh, no! I have got to speak to father."

"Well, this is ridiculous," Arden lifted up her hands in frustration. "Doesn't anyone want to marry the poor Elf? He is smart, strong, terribly handsome"

"Good, then you marry him," Gilraen said as she lifted up the silverware and set it back on the table.

"Oh, I would not dream of coming between you and your future husband," Arden laughed.

Gilraen threw the napkin in her face, which made Arden laugh harder.

"Why are you upset? Legolas is not an oaf. He's perfect marriage material for you," Arden said as she put the napkin on the tray.

Gilraen went for the door. "Perhaps, but I am not going to marry a man who is in love with my sister." And she walked out.

"Legolas is in love with Elise?"

But Gilraen was already gone and did not hear her.

A/N and that is the end of this story that will make everybody happyUp next is a lengthy author's note and a new chapter to go with it. So don't send that legion of orcs 

after me yet.


	11. author notes and alternate ending

AUTHOR'S NOTE / ALTERNATE ENDING

To Elise: No, I'm not mad.. I think Elfwine is a stupid name. What was Eomer thinking? Perhaps it's a nickname. Either way, I'm doing this whole alternate ending for you. So, smile. J 

And to anyone who is thinking it, I'm not compromising my story. But I am taking into account that Elise is constantly reviewing my story and boosting my ego. She deserves to marry Legolas. Besides, I'm a big fan of the alternate endings that some movies have on DVD so why not try to make my readers happy? After all, they have stuck by me for ten chapters.

Okay.. so, to do this and not feel bad for Elfwine, I am re-writing from chapter nine a bit. So just bare with me.

Legolas was greeted first by Elfwine, whom Aragorn had made stay behind. The King did not want Eomer's only son to die under his care.

"Legolas," he said. "What news do you bring?"

"All is quiet for now," he responded. Legolas did not stop walking but made a straight path towards the Houses of Healing.

"You are headed for the Houses of Healing are you not?" Elfwine asked. 

"Yes."

"I will go with you. It is almost lunch time and I am meeting Elise there."

"Yes, it seems the royal family never leaves the place."

They walked in silence for a bit and then Legolas ventured to pry.

"Are you in love with the King's youngest daughter?"

Elfwine did not respond right away. He merely tried to hide a sad smile playing on his lips.

"No, it is Gilraen I love."

"Then why are you always with Elise?"

"I have tried to approach Gilraen, but she is always so concentrated on her work that she does not even notice me. Elise saw this after awhile and was trying to help me."

"Well, I would never have guessed it," said Legolas.

"Elise thought that I had talked to her father about marrying one of his daughters, but I informed her that I had not spoken to Aragorn about any such topic. Now she believes it is you who are trying to arrange a marriage."

Legolas stopped walking. He thought about how he asked Aragorn to help him find a wife. But one of his own daughters? That would be a high gift indeed.

"Legolas," Elfwine said, "if you are in love with Gilraen, then I would understand. I will try not to be too angry. But if you do not, then I ask you to give me a chance to win her heart."

"My friend," Legolas began, "I would not come between you and your lady. It is true I asked Aragorn a favor a couple of weeks ago, but I did not imagine he would intend to offer me one of his own daughters."

"Would it be so bad? Do not think of Gilraen for my sake, but what about Elise? She is considered by most to be the most beautiful of the three. She is a bit flighty for my taste, but she is a very considerate person and has shown me nothing but kindness."

Legolas resumed walking and Elfwine followed.

"I had not thought of them at all actually. And now I must think on all this since you have put new thoughts into my mind.

Right then they reached the Houses of Healing and went inside together.

They walked down to Arden's room. Outside the door stood Elise. She smiled when she saw them approach.

"Elfwine, Legolas," she began "so good to see you. I take it by your daytime appearance, Legolas, that all has gone well in south Gondor?"

"Indeed it has my lady. Is Arden awake? I should be glad to finally speak with her."

"I am afraid not. She was very tired from trying to walk and is taking a little nap."

"Well then," Legolas said, "Why don't we all go have lunch together?"

"That is a great idea," Elise said.

"Will you come, Gilraen,' Legolas said.

"Sounds good," she replied and they walked off together, but not before Legolas could send Elfwine a small wink of conspiracy.

While Legolas, Elfwine, Elise, and Gilraen were at lunch, Aragorn came to see Arden with Eldarion, his oldest son and heir. He had just come back from the front lines indefinitely.

"Arden, you look much better than I feared," Eldarion said.

"Thank you, I think." 

Aragorn went and sat in a chair by Arwen. Eldarion took a seat on by the foot of the bed.

"I take it the threat is over for now?' Arden asked.

"Yes, I believe they were just trying to keep us on our toes," Aragorn answered. "We sent word to Rohan a few days ago not to come."

"How much longer before you can leave?" asked Eldarion.

"Gilraen won't let me. She says she can keep a better eye on me here. But I can walk around a bit with the use of a cane. The pain in my side has not fully left me and it's hard to put any weight on it."

"At least the wound has stopped bleeding," Aragorn said. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Where is everybody?" said Eldarion. "I was hoping to receive a big welcome."

"None as big as your vanity," Arden joked. "Well, our sisters have gone to lunch with Legolas and Elfwine."

"Oh, in all this tragedy we forgot about Legolas and Elise," said Arwen.

"There were more pressing matters at hand," said Aragorn. "Do you think we made a mistake, perhaps Gilraen and Legolas would make a good pair? He has been spending a lot of time with her this week."

"Did I miss something?" asked Eldarion.

Aragorn and Arwen shared a look. "I think we should tell them," Arwen said.

"Yes, I think we should," said Aragorn and then turned to his children. "About two weeks ago Legolas asked me to find him a wife. Arwen and I thought it would be nice if he married on of our own daughters."

"And you chose Elise, how fitting," said Arden.

"If I did not know you I would say you sounded jealous," said Eldarion.

"No, just amused," she said. "How did you come to that conclusion father?"

"I confess. I was spying on all of you," Arwen said. "I thought both you and Elise had a good relationship with Legolas, but you have always said you do not wish to marry and we will respect your wishes." 

"Thank you," Arden replied looking pleased that her parents understood her.

"Come Arwen," said Aragorn, "let us resolve this matter now. Arden, feel better, we will come join you for dinner tonight."

Aragorn and Arwen got up and walked out the door. Eldarion stayed with Arden and the two siblings caught up on each other's lives.

Meanwhile, on the way to lunch, Legolas walked next to Elise, and a few feet in front of them, Gilraen and Elfwine walked side by side also.

Suddenly, Elise grabbed Legolas by the arm. He turned to say something to her but she put her hand over his mouth and dragged him off to the side.

"Legolas, there is something I have to tell you about Elfwine and Gilraen," she whispered and took her hand off his mouth.

"If it is about Elfwine being in love with her I already know. He confessed because he thought I was trying to marry her."

"Were you?"

"No. Listen, I have a confession to make. I did ask your father to find me a wife, but I did not imagine he would mean to offer me one of his own daughters," he whispered.

"A HA! I knew it!"

"Well no use whispering now."

Elise laughed and dragged him further down the corridor.

"What about Elfwine and Gilraen," he said.

"Leave them alone. Perhaps this is just the chance he needs."

She stopped walking at the end of the hall and turned to Legolas.

"I did not know you were the my father was talking about, but I did suspect it, "she said. " I think my father chose me for you. I am the only one he pulled into his study to talk about the matter a second time."

Legolas looked down at her and smiled.

"Then Aragorn wants to offer me the best thing in all his lands."

She smiled back at him.

"But Elise, we can talk to your father. He will not force us to marry,' he said seriously.

"I know. But I am not wholly against the idea. Are you?"

"Honestly, I have never considered it. Not because you are not wonderful, you are. I just never thought I wanted to be married until recently."

"Then give me a kiss, and if that goes well then we can see about the rest," she teased.

Legolas held her face in one of his hands, and ever so slowly leaned his face down and placed his lips on her mouth. He lingered a bit, and then pulled back.

"So, what do you think now, Master Elf?" Elise said a little flustered.

"I think I will try that again," a grin at the edge of his lips

And he leaned down quicker this time, and caught her mouth in another kiss.

At that moment Aragorn and Arwen, who were headed for the dinning halls to find Legolas and Elise, caught them in their second kiss.

"What did I tell you, Estel?" Arwen looked over at her husband, proud of her matchmaking skills.

Aragorn just smiled.

Okay. I hope that was enough for you Elise voters. And now, for anyone that is left. Here's what really happened according to me. Discard everything I rewrote for this alternate ending.


	12. Confessions and Surprises

Now what everyone was waiting for. By now I think everyone can guess where this is going. Elise people beware! 

Gilraen rushed out the door and right into Legolas.

"It seems women are throwing themselves at me," Legolas joked. "First your mother, now you."

"Legolas! Sorry. I have to go see father. You haven't spoken to him yet have you?" 

"Yes. He was on his way to the dining hall. I ran into him on my way here. Why did you leave lunch so quickly?"

"I had to bring Arden her lunch. I suppose I missed father since I took the back exit through the kitchen. Did you talk to father about.anything important?" 

"I told him Elise and Elfwine were at the dining halls. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Legolas. Oh, Arden's waiting for you inside, wants to go for a walk."

"A walk? Is she well enough?"

"Just do not forget her cane!" Gilraen shouted as she rushed off.

Legolas watched her run off and then went inside the room. Arden was sitting on the edge of the bed tying her robe shut.

"So I finally get to see you awake," he said a bit angrily.

"I am sorry Legolas. I know I have been very stubborn lately," she said. She got up from the bed and reached for her cane. She began to walk over to the door.

"Are you in too much pain?" Legolas said. "Do not put on a brave face for me. You will further injure yourself."

"It is fine, Legolas. I need to work my muscles again. Will you take a walk with me?"

"Of course," then he opened the door for her.

They walked down the halls towards the small garden/patio that was in the Houses of Healing.

"Do you understand why I was being so stubborn," she said. "It is very hard to be a woman in the army. Those soldiers made it harder for me than for a regular man. I do not need to be seen so vulnerable after all I had to go through. I might have to start all over."

"But it would do you good to remember that I am the one that defended you to the captains. Aragorn may have approved you joining, but I am the one that took over your training when I saw that they had singled you out."

"And that is why I am hobbling on a cane here for you," She snapped. Then realizing she was being rude, she sighed. "I am sorry. I do not mean to sound ungrateful."

"Accepted."

They reached the patio and Arden sat on a nearby bench to rest her legs. Legolas sat beside her.

"Legolas," Arden ventured. "Do you want to get married?'

"Why? Are you asking?" he said looking at the sky.

She smiled. "No. Father said something about you wanting to marry. That is all."

Legolas turned to look at her then.

"Is he going around telling everyone?"

"No! He just told Eldarion and I a few minutes ago."

"Well, yes it is true." 

"But why do you want to marry? I thought you heard the call of the sea, and would leave us at any moment."

Legolas just looked at her seriously for a moment before responding.

"Why would I leave you?"

"The sea. Mother says once an Elf hears the call they will not rest until they heed it."

Legolas held her hand in his. "I will not leave for a long time. The call may be strong but I will not leave you. "

Arden became a little uncomfortable. She sensed there were strong emotions coming from Legolas right now, but did not know how to react. Instead, she stood up, still holding his hand and led him to continue their walk. They circled the garden slowly.

"Alright, but what about the marriage part?"

Legolas thought about it for a moment.

"I believe I should tell your father that I do not wish him to find me a wife anymore. The idea seems slightly silly now. What happened was that I spent all these years in the company of your family. Aragorn's happiness at marrying Arwen was only matched by the joy on his face when Eldarion was born. I began to think on my own life and I realized I would never know that joy. My time here is over."

"You wanted to be a father?"

"I wanted it all. But it was silly of me to think Aragorn could just arrange a marriage and I would be happy."

Arden stopped walking and stood there, still holding his hand.

"But that is tragic. If you never found a woman in Gondor then perhaps you should travel, stay a bit longer in Middle Earth."

Legolas just gave her a sad smile.

"You know," Arden said. "Father was planning on marrying you to one of my sisters."

"Including yourself?"

"Yes. Mother was spying on all of us."

"I knew she was lying that day with Gilraen. So how do you know all this?"

She laughed. "Why, mother confessed to the whole thing."

Legolas laughed. "You should have seen her stumbling for an excuse that day."

Arden continued to smile, picturing her mother at a loss of composure. 

Perhaps, it was seeing Arden smile. Perhaps it was the cool air that brought a rose to her cheeks. Perhaps it was the way the light wind was blowing her hair and robes a bit. It lightened her appearance from the usual indomitable air to something softer and feminine. Or perhaps it would have happened anyway, but Legolas looked at her in that moment and something clicked in his head.

With his free hand, as she was still holding his other one, he guided her face to look at him and leaned down to kiss her.

Arden saw his intention and immediately backed up and turned to go. But since she was still holding his hand, Legolas pulled her back, held her face again and kissed her before she could escape.

Arden was stunned, but only for a moment. His mouth made something snap inside her as well. She let go of her cane and put her weight on her good side. Legolas continued to kiss her, and Arden wrapped her arm around his waist, as the kiss became more passionate.

And that is how Aragorn, Arwen, Gilraen, Elise, and Elfwine found them as they were returning from the dining halls.

"This is what I was trying to tell you," Gilraen said.

"I wonder if Legolas still needs your help?" Arwen jested.

Aragorn tried not to laugh.

WooHoo! Finally. Anyone still out there? 


	13. Mortality

Not much left.. WARNING.. this is strictly Legolas/Arden from now on. All the Elise fans that are upset with me, I'm sorry.

The royal family backed away from the patio slowly and with as little noise as possible as to not disturb Legolas and Arden.

The couple never even realized they had been spotted together. Arden separated her mouth from Legolas first.

"Why did you do that?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"What? Kiss you?"

"Yes."

"I imagine for the same reason you kissed me back," he said amused.

Arden kissed him again, and he returned it. After a few moments Arden pulled away again.

"But this can't work!" she said. "You are an Elf."

She let go of him and tried to walk away but the pain at taking a step without her cane made her stop.

"As was your mother," Legolas said and reached down for her cane and gave it back to her.

"And I am mortal."

"As is your father."

"Why did you not ask my father to find you an Elven maiden?"

"I am 2,000 years old. I have seen every Elven maiden in Middle Earth at one point or another. I have never fallen in love until now," he answered crossly.

Arden was speechless at the admission.

"Stop thinking of excuses. " he continued, but she would not answer. 

"Well, perhaps it is better that you are not speaking. At least you are not fighting me," he said.

"Legolas," she said with a somber look on her face, "perhaps you should walk me to my room now.

She took his hand and led him on.

They walked back to the room in silence.

When they arrived they found everyone waiting for them inside. Aragorn and Arwen took in their downcast look, not the look of two newfound lovers. Everyone was quiet as Arden let go of Legolas' hand and went to sit on her bed.

Aragorn was the first to speak. 

"I think Arden needs a rest. All of you can visit later on, Arwen and I will stay with her."

Everyone looked at each other and took the cue. No use arguing with Aragorn, and one by one they all walked out until there was no one left but Aragorn, Arwen, and Arden.

"Are you in pain Arden? You do not look well."

"No, father."

"Arden, we saw you in the patio with Legolas. All of us."

"What did you see."

"You know very well what we saw, Arden."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Angry?" he said and laughed, "Is that why you look so sorrowful? No, I think I am overjoyed."

Arden looked up at him and gave a slight smiled, but then looked down to stare at the floor with the same sad look.

"No, "Aragorn said, "It would be too easy a problem to fix if it was only fear of my anger that put that look on your face."

"Arden," Arwen began, "what is the problem? You two looked so happy together when we saw you."

"Mother, he is an Elf."

"Why is that a problem? Should I be offended?"

"No! I am not implying there is something wrong with Elves. Don't be offended. I just mean that Legolas is immortal, and I am mortal. I cannot doom him to the same fate that has befallen you, mother."

"Then perhaps it is I that should be offended," Aragorn said and stood from his chair. "Are you saying that I have wronged your mother?"

"No!" she protested. "Well, yes, I am. I mean didn't you? If it wasn't for you she would be in the Blessed Realms of her people and never have to suffer death."

"But then I would not be with Aragorn," Arwen said. "He did not condemn me, Arden. If your father had rejected me I would have surely died of a broken heart. I know that being with your father has shortened my years considerebly, but I am glad to spend a few years with the man I love than spend eternity alone. And now I am a mother as well ."

Arden stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry father."

Aragorn did not respond, and Arden would not meet his gaze. She looked positively wretched.

"Arden," Arwen ventured, "Do not refuse Legolas for these reasons if that is what you have done. If you do not love him, that is one thing. But if you do then that is a wonderful thing to have, and not everyone is lucky enough to enjoy it whether it lasts them a mortal lifetime or an Elven one."

Arwen reached for Aragorn and led him out of the room leaving Arden alone with her thoughts.

At dinnertime, Gilraen came in with a tray of food for Arden.

Arden was laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"You look miserable," Gilraen said.

"When you left after bringing me my lunch to talk to father, you were referring to me weren't you? You meant to say that Legolas was in love with me."

"Yes. It was very obvious to me and I believe Elfwine as well."

"How did I not see it?"

"I do not believe even Legolas knew it. He was here every night to see you. He would ride all the way up from the front lines. I can't imagine when he got any sleep. He would sit here and just look at you."

"You saw us in the patio."

"Yes. I was very relieved actually," Gilraen sat on the bed by her sister. "I knew Legolas was in love with you, but since you always say that you don't wish to be married I was afraid you would reject him."

"I have. I think. And I have insulted father as well. I told father he had condemned our mother to death."

"Arden!"

"I know. I did not mean to. But don't you think it sometimes? Our mother will die now because of him. How could I condemn Legolas in that way?"

"He does not need to give up immortality for you. He could always stay with you and sail after your death."

"Oh yes that is so much better," Arden said sarcastically. "Me, the old hag with a husband that does not look a day over 20 years."

"So then you will reject him? This saddens me greatly. Why did you kiss him then? "

"He kissed me first. It just felt so right at the time."

"And you always say you do not want to marry. Why would you lead him on?"

"Mother was pushing me towards him as you are doing now. Is everyone against me!"

"Only because you are being foolish. Arden, we were all very happy to see you together. Legolas does not care that you are mortal. He loves you."

"I was so afraid this would happen some day. First I am wounded and can barely walk, and then some man is trying to court me. I will lose all respect in the army."

"Arden, you are a fool. Your wound will heal and you will be as strong as you ever were. And it is not some man courting you, it is Legolas and you love him too because of all your reasons not to be with him, you have not yet said that you do not love him. That is the only reason that will hold any argument."

Arden ran her hands through her hair and sighed before Gilraen started again.

"I think you should think about this long and hard before you refuse Legolas. I will leave you alone and make sure that no one else comes through that door tonight."

Gilraen got up and went to the exit and stepped out of the room.

Arden sat up in her bed to eat her meal.

"If your sister wanted you to be alone tonight, she should have guarded the window as well as the door."

Arden turned around towards the source of the voice. There by the window stood Legolas.

A/N.. One more chapter I think and that would be the end.


	14. Love The End

This took FOREVER to write. Had no idea what to say. Anyway, last chapter. Short but sweet. Hope you enjoy.

"Legolas!" 

"I decided I did not want to leave you alone with your thoughts. You might think of better reasons to refuse me."

Arden looked away. "I am only thinking realistically."

Legolas walked towards her with his arms crossed until he stood right in front of where she sat on the bed.

"I overheard your conversation with Gilraen. I'd apologize for eavesdropping, but I think your sister made a good point that I was glad I overheard."

Arden looked up at him. "And that is?"

"Do you love me?"

Arden sighed. "Legolas."

"Because I am falling in love with you and I do not want to stop."

"Are there not any elven maidens in Valinor?" Arden let her gaze wander to the floor.

Legolas knelt down and placed himself in the spot she was looking at. He brought his hand up and lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye.

"Do you love me, Arden?"

Arden's eyes began to water and very quietly she whispered. "yes."

Legolas smiled and lifted himself up to kiss her. Arden never pulled away. Their kiss grew more passionate. Legolas moved his hands to her hips careful of her wound and wound them towards her back, holding her close to his own body. Arden ran her own hands through his hair and held his head in place for the duration of their kisses.

At that moment Aragorn and Gilraen came through the door.

"Gilraen, she is my daughter and I will see her," Aragorn said. And then stopped in the doorway looking at the couple as they pulled apart at the sound of his voice.

"Well, this is not how a woman trying to get rid of her lover should behave," he said.

Gilraen stood silent, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Arden and Legolas stood up.

"Father, I want to apologize for what I said to you earlier. I did not mean to hurt you. I do not know why I said such horrible things."

Aragorn walked over to her and hugged her. He gave her a kiss on the head and then pulled away. "Arden, I know you have had a lot on your mind as of late; particularly on the subject of romantic relationships between men and elves. There have not been many, I know. But that does not mean it can not work."

Arden nodded and wiped away the tears in her eyes before they could fall.

"Legolas," Aragorn began and turned to his friend keeping an arm over Arden's shoulders. "If she will have you then you have my blessings."

Legolas grinned. "Thank you, Lord Aragorn."

Aragorn then turned to leave and motioned Gilraen to go with him. They closed the door and left Arden and Legolas alone again.

Arden turned to Legolas then. "Legolas."

But he did not give her the chance to start what she would say. He kissed her again. Arden ran her hands to his chest and he held them there to prevent her trying to push him away. This was the farthest thing on her mind though and she grabbed his tunic to pull his body closer to hers.

Legolas led her down to sit on the bed and then moved her to lie down on it. He lay down beside her and ran his hand over her curves careful not to put pressure on the wound.

"Legolas, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"We do not have to get married tomorrow. I am only asking that you give this a chance. We could start by spending some more time together."

Arden kissed him lightly. "Like this?"

He returned the kiss with one of his own. "That is one way, yes."

"I will not refuse you Legolas. If you are willing to make such a large sacrifice for me, whether you sail before or after I die, then I would be very selfish to deny you."

"Do not speak of such things now." He kissed her lightly. "I love you, Arden."

"I love you, Legolas."

They fell asleep holding on to each other. Arden's head tucked under Legolas' neck. 

A/N That's all folks. Thanks for reading.


End file.
